1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved pyrotechnic inflator for air bag cushions used in a motor vehicle. In particular, the new inflator employs a housing formed of strong, rigid, lightweight, porous metal or ceramic material for containing gas generating material and which housing itself also functions to filter and cool when the generating material is reacted so that the generated gas flows outwardly through the porous wall material to rapidly inflate an air bag.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Presently available pyrotechnic inflators for air bags and the like utilize a container or canister formed of steel or other metal and having a plurality of ports formed in the walls for directing the gas generated within the canister to flow outwardly and inflate an associated air bag. Prior inflators have required a separate filter mounted inside the inflator housing or canister for entrapping contaminants from the gas as it moves outwardly toward the ports to inflate the air bag.